


Fallen Halo

by anassa_anemou



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to be a bad boyfriend, he really didn't, but what he felt  for Puck was too strong. Blaine believed in him, he thought that Kurt  was a saint and would never hurt him... and Kurt felt that one of these  days the halo was going to fall to his neck and choke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Read or listen to these songs : [Diary Of A Love Song](http://letras.terra.com.br/a-perfect-circle/406/traducao.html) , [The Noose](http://letras.terra.com.br/a-perfect-circle/81116/traducao.html). They are respectively, the song Blaine performs and the song that gave origin to the title and summary and the one I based this story.
> 
> From [this](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/1425568.html?thread=25944992#t25944992) prompt in the Fic I Didn't Write game post.
> 
> Beta:xdark_chanx

Blaine walks calmly through the hallways, he doesn't pay much attention, even though he should, with so many bullies around, he’s still afraid, but sometimes to live your life you need to be more careless. He’s aiming to reach the choir room before the bell rings, before the others think to go near that room. He wants to prepare a surprise for his boyfriend.

He opens the door and finds said boyfriend with Puck, both seated and chatting at a very slow pace. Kurt is holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the other is gesticulating lazily. Blaine knows Kurt still isn’t fully awake, that will happen only around third period or so.

They don’t notice him, and keep chatting. When he gets closer to the door, almost leaning in, he sees Puck with a confused frown. Apparently, Kurt is helping him find a job, and Kurt has just remarked that cleaning pools is not a background he should put in his application.

If the rumors are right, Blaine thinks is Kurt putting it lightly as a case of prostitution. And it’s almost strange, since Kurt would normally just rant about the things he thinks are wrong. But maybe he wants Puck to feel at ease, so he can discover the qualities he can actually put in a resume.

These moments make him feel very lucky about having such a loving and generous boyfriend. He knows about Sam, how Kurt helped him a lot, and how he always tutors Finn or helps the girls hunt for clothes in sales, knowing that they don’t have large allowances.

Sometimes, he wants to do more for Kurt because of all the shit that’s happened to him, he should be compensated by more than getting a boyfriend. Kurt should have it all, even if Blaine had to stay in second place for him to shine. Sometimes these thoughts scared him because he would do anything for Kurt. He loved his boyfriend. The first step to make him feel loved was confessing that feeling, the second was coming to McKinley, the third was a new song, just for him, and the forth was to try and advance them into a more sexual relationship.

They’d had one or two more heated make out sessions and a fill of grinding, but Kurt seemed to hold back, and Blaine wanted him to see how much he loved to feel Kurt’s body, how beautiful he really is. He sighed; the boys didn’t seem as if they were going to be leaving anytime soon, he would have to leave the surprise for another day.

Thinking that maybe he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, he knocks on the door and sees Puck snorting while Kurt just gets up and walks towards him.

“Hi, Blaine,” Kurt leans in and gives him a quick peck, before turning and saying goodbye to Puck.

They leave and when they are in front of their first period classroom, Kurt asks if everything is ok, and what he wanted in choir room so early. Blaine says he was just looking for Kurt, and one of the girls pointed there when he asked. He really didn’t want Kurt finding out about his surprise or suspecting he was listening in on his and Puck’s conversation.

***

About lunch time, Kurt walked back to choir room, being pulled into janitor’s closet before reaching it. He didn’t try to escape; he knew that smell, the powerfulness of those arms and the heat of that chest now pressed to his back.

Kisses were dropped to his neck, and there was a squeeze of strong hands on his hips. He turned in the embrace and attacked the plump mouth; Puck lifted his legs until they were circling his waist and their crotches were pressing lightly together.

“Boyfriend almost caught you giving me a handjob, maybe you should just break up with him, spare him the pain, you know. “ Kurt hid his face in Puck’s neck and breathed deeply.

“Can we not speak about him...? “ Kurt asked in a soft murmur.

Puck didn’t answer, just grabbed Kurt’s ass cheeks and licked his neck while the other boy moaned. Kurt knew he shouldn't’ be there, but the way Puck’s stubble scratched his neck, and the way he sucked on his chin... It still amazed him how simple touches could set him on fire, touches that weren’t his boyfriend’s.

He breathed hard when the guilty feelings almost choked him, until Puck kissed him sweetly and held him, almost as if he knew what he was thinking, and that only made this shit much stronger. They made out some more, until they heard someone banging on the door.

Puck just put a finger to his lips and yelled to Santana to fuck off. Then he turned and held Kurt against him. Enjoying these little snippets of peace were so rare, normally Finn would almost catch them at home, or Sarah would barge into her brother’s room, or even like that morning, Blaine would appear of nowhere and want attention.

Kurt was sick of everyone, except Puck, because he was even sicker of himself. He had a boyfriend, and finally a perfect life, full of friends and support, but he just couldn't hold back. He and Puck were made of sheer awesomeness, and even with the guilt, he didn’t want to stop this.

***

Puck was lazing on the Hudmels sofa after a big lunch courtesy of Finn. It wasn’t as good Kurt’s food normally was, but it had lots of mustard and cheese, so yeah, fuck what Finn cooked, he didn’t even know what it was. It was nice to be around Finn more, he missed the giant goof, even if sometimes it became weird. And the bonus was totally easy access to Kurt’s room.

This thing with Kurt started when Finn had left him to go attend to Rachel, and he really hadn’t wanted to go back home. Normally he would have just stayed playing some video games, but he had gotten bored, and decided to ask Kurt for another one, maybe that new Batman, the Arkham City one. Because Batman is just badass, even if his guns needed some more help, the last movie dude was too damn skinny.

He never knocked on the door, like never, and Kurt’s door was super easy to pick and unlock. So it wasn’t a surprise to see Kurt jump up in bed and almost knock himself out of bed. The surprising effect was to see the flushed face, naked torso and the something very pink on his lower half.

They didn’t talk about it; Puck left the room and later the house. They didn’t look at each other for almost a month, till the day Puck was there at the house again, and Finn commented something about weird noises at night, all too innocently. Kurt blushed, Puck snorted, and Finn made a confused face.

After dinner that night, Puck went to Kurt’s room, knocked on the door for the first time and asked if they could talk. Kurt told him to go away, and Puck told him to show him his box of supplies. Kurt had almost choked, and Puck looked beneath the bed, the most obvious place for hiding and access since Kurt had new weird furnishings, to find an old Wonder Woman lunchbox.

He grabbed it, and when he was opening it, Kurt jumped on his back, trying to knock him down. They struggled, and the lunchbox rolled on the floor, opening, and two dildos and a bottle of lube were displayed in the front of them.

That day Puck forgot he was straight and Kurt about his boyfriend. Because after seeing this side of Kurt, Puck just pulled the boy to his lap and gave him an amazing kiss, all sloppy and wet, while trying to keep Kurt mashed to his chest.

Today, after the Hobbit interrupted their fun, Kurt got kind of cold, even when Puck sucked him off after school. Puck really hated those days, because he liked being with Kurt, but he hated the cheating and lying. And Puck really liked to mouth off Blaine, but the kid would feel incredibly horrible when he discovered about this.

He sighed and went to the kitchen, the food he ate for lunch started making a hate preach in his stomach, Finn be dammed. Kurt was still there, cleaning and tiding imaginary spots, something he only did when nervous.

“What’s up? Your new Balenciaga bag strayed?”

“ I’m very glad you learned one designer brand, but what are you doing here, Finn is not here and you got off, so?”

“Wow, I think the Hobbit pissed you of, because really, you only bitch that much when he doesn’t make you come. Even if I took care of that three times today.”

Kurt turned pink instantly and that was awesome, even if he probably would get blue balled after mouthing the boyfriend. But Kurt just seemed to stare and then he looked away, almost hiding. Maybe it wasn’t the Hobbit, maybe it was Rachel or even Mercedes and their worn out relationship.

“Is everything ok with you and Aretha?” Puck leaned on the counter, hoping Kurt would just open up.

“ No, why are you asking? — Kurt huffed and grabbed his arm. “ What do you want, Puck? You give this really mismatched signal, which just makes it so frustrating”

“What do you want this to be, Kurt? Because you’re still with pretty boy, and the one waiting is me. I’ve made myself very clear, ever since the beginning.”

“So it’s just sex,” Kurt murmured softly.

“No, I said: “I’m in for everything you want.”

“Even a boyfriend?”

Puck considered this, if he truly wanted to be Kurt’s boyfriend. He pulled Kurt closer and let them breathe the same air, his thumb running over those perfect lips. When he tilted Kurt’s head back, he remembered how much Kurt trusted him, since the very early days of this hook up, how much Kurt let him do even with a boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Puck just held them like that, waiting for something more to say.

The moment never came, Finn trotted through the front door calling for them, and Kurt strode off to his room. Fucking dramatic family and he wanted to be a part of it. Maybe he should slam the door on the way out.

***

Kurt almost fell on his bed; Finn was just a pain sometimes. Not that he could be faulted for entering the house, but Kurt had really wanted to ask more things of Puck, and now, here he was with a raging hard on and a spinning head, without knowing if Puck meant it.

Contrary to what Puck believed, he didn’t fight with Blaine, they’d just kissed some, and his boyfriend said he should go. Freaking go! And they had all afternoon, with the house just for them, and no sexy times, no. Go home and cheat on me, it was almost as if he was asking for it.

Kurt breathed deeply, of course Blaine wasn’t doing that, he just had a thing to do with Wes and David. And Blaine thought that he was just going to go home, put on a musical and spend his afternoon waiting for the next day and his big surprise, like he normally would do. Because Puck and their fucked up thing aside, Kurt really tried to be a good boyfriend, and these days he and Mercedes almost didn’t talk. 

But he knew he wasn’t. He loved Blaine, but sometimes that wasn’t enough, not because love could be left out, but he just thought that it should be more than holding hands and sweet kisses. More than the coffees and movie nights, or the occasional singing or dancing in his bedroom. He should feel a sparkle with his boyfriend, not boredom.

He hurt when Blaine looked so lovingly at him, knowing his boyfriend loved him even if he couldn’t give himself fully, even if he thought Kurt just needed more time to be comfortable with sex and intimacy. But he wanted more, and he asked, and showed Blaine, but sometimes he would think that maybe Blaine was the one who needed more time, not because of the physical things, but to disconnect from his one trauma and to quit their mentor/mentee relationship.

And Kurt wanted to be with him, closer and lovingly, just the way Blaine was with him, but sometimes he wanted something easier, not just the sex, but someone who wanted to be with him, and just let him be.

Another thing Kurt had to think was how patient Puck had really been with him. Because he knew Puck hated the secret and the cheating aspect because he really didn’t want to go back to being the person who had sex with his best friend’s girlfriend. He really didn’t want to hurt Blaine, even if he didn’t give a damn about the boy, and just thought of him as Kurt boyfriend, nothing else.

What left Kurt most conflicted was that he wasn’t choosing between someone he loved and one he didn’t, or choosing between one who loved him and the other who didn’t. It wasn’t even between sex and love, because with more time and patience maybe he and Blaine could find a satisfactory sex life, and Puck at least cared for him, and if he hoped maybe more.

Kurt buried his head in the pillow and tried to stop thinking. This was killing him, but he still couldn’t decide, and he knew the more he waited, the more Blaine and Puck would get hurt. He would too.

***

The next day, Blaine sang to Kurt with the help of Finn on the drums, Artie with a guitar and Mike dancing. It was a nice song, “Diary Of A Love Song”, and Kurt loved “A Perfect Circle”, but it was a very odd choice for Blaine, even if he knew it was one of his boyfriend’s favorite.

All of New Directions was looking at him, expecting him to hug and kiss Blaine. He looked out the corner of his eye, at the way Puck was glaring at the floor. Finn coughed trying to make him look at Blaine, but he couldn’t.

The guilt made him almost choke. He remembers “The Noose”, when Blaine knelt in front of him, so worried and trying to clean the tears rolling down his cheeks. After seeing him there, sobbing after a love song and an eternal love declaration, this should make him happy and not so sorrowful; even then Blaine only looked utterly loving.

Love, which made him angelic when he was nothing more than a cheater. For him, the halo had slipped, and was so tight he couldn’t breathe. So he just ran, knocking Blaine aside and passing the shocked faces of his friends. He ran till he could see the sun, and smell the familiar smell of grass.

He hoped Blaine didn’t look for him. That’s why he, even with shaking hands, sent a message to him, asking for time, asking for a day, and tomorrow they would talk. He slumped beneath the bleachers, without caring for his clothing or expensive bag. The tears started again in full force.

***

Puck knew where Kurt would be, he even knew what was in the text Blaine received, even if he didn’t read it or waited for the murmurs that escaped the girls. Now they would have to deal, or Kurt would, he didn’t know if he and Kurt were item or not.

He saw Kurt on the floor, sobbing hard and a clueless Azimo looking smug with a slushie in hand. Puck grabbed him by the neck and threw the cup in the trash, he didn’t do anything more, and Azimo ran to school.

“You know, after all this time I thought you would be better at hiding your feelings, but knock it off Kurt. That’s too much drama. Get up, wash your face and go talk to Blaine. If he loves you, he’ll believe in anything you say. Even if you say the truth, and say you’re sorry, he’ll still love you.”

Kurt looked at him shocked, and stopped crying, but hugged himself more tightly.

“If you don’t understand why I’m like this, then maybe I shouldn’t even consider you.”

“And you don’t see that I love you, and that I hate seeing you like this. So I’m giving you an out, go back to pretty boy, everyone leaves me Kurt, it’ll hurt, but I’ll be ok, one day.”

“You love me? “ Kurt asked in a whisper.

“Yeah I do, Princess.”

Kurt got up and kissed Puck’s cheek. He didn’t say anything, just went resolutely back to school. Puck hoped when he saw Kurt again, it would boyfriendyless.

***

Blaine was so worried about Kurt, especially after the way he left so abruptly. He just wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him, how much he wanted to give himself to Kurt and maybe take them to the next level.

When he received the message, he started to worry even more, because Kurt would normally call and let him hear his voice and not dismiss him like that. They weren’t fighting, unless Kurt was mad about the night before when he told him he was having a get together with David and Wes. That really didn’t exist, because he was rehearsing with Finn, Mike and Artie. 

Puck was supposed to be there, but he found a girl and ditched. Blaine still had mixed feelings about the mohawked boy, sometimes he was nice, others almost rude. With Finn he seemed almost chilled, and Mercedes said it was part of their rekindling friendship. And with Kurt he was always polite, even with the teasing, and it creeped him out a little.

Now at home, he was playing the keyboard, trying to find a note that would fit in well in this melody he had been working on for a few months now. Maybe after Kurt had his time he could help, his boyfriend had a very good ear and some weird sense of enlightenment.

His phone started to buzz and he hoped it was Kurt. He pressed the button and heard heavy breathing. Kurt’s name appeared on the screen, but he just heard a faint sound in the background.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Kurt. Are you ok? I was so worried.”

“I’m fine, well not fine. Can we talk? I really need to talk to you.”

“You’re scaring me. Are you mad about yesterday? I just wanted to make your surprise really good, and I thought you liked The Perfect Circle, I thought you would like that song.”

“Can you meet me at Schoonover Park? I’m sitting by my tree.”

“Ok, but Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, ok? I’m on my way.”

Blaine heard the line disconnect and he jumped into action. He really needed to find Kurt as fast as possible. Kurt only went to that tree when he was seriously depressed. He would look at his mother’s handwriting and finally breathe freely. But if the way he had spoken was any indication, not even that made him feel ok now.

***

Kurt waited till Blaine was seated on the blanket he’d placed on the ground. He just looked at Blaine and tried to calm himself, this needed to be done. They had never really talked and Kurt wanted to be sure before choosing.

“I asked you to come here, so we could talk, I did something bad, Blaine. And I’m not sorry, I want to be, I wanted to be a perfect boyfriend to you too, but... ” Blaine cut him off and grabbed his hand.

“Anything you could do wouldn’t make you less than a perfect boyfriend Kurt. I love you, and even if you made a mistake, I’m sure we can work things out.”

“I cheated on you,” Kurt blurted and Blaine let his hand fall.

They both stayed quiet, neither saying anything and both looking away from each other. Blaine finally looked back, face full of sorrow, tears almost spilling. Kurt’s heart broke in that moment.

“Blaine...I...”

“Was it because we didn’t have sex? Because that song today, I was trying to take us to the next level, I...”

“No, I just...He...In the beginning it was the sex, and we didn’t even go all way though, but after we changed. I only found out that he loved me this week. Before that, I thought he was in it for the sex too.”

“It’s Puck?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine looked away again, Kurt didn’t seem to want to ask for forgiveness and it seemed as if he wanted a clean break. But did he want one too? 

“You’re breaking up with me, right?”

Kurt only nodded and tried to grab his hand, but Blaine got up and turned his back on him. Now it was his time to want to be away from Kurt, his time to run. He didn’t. He just shook his head and gave Kurt a short nod.

“Goodbye then, Kurt. I loved being your first boyfriend. I hope he treats you right.”

He didn’t wait for a response.

***

Puck was sleeping when he felt a cuddle bug trying to hop on top of him. At first he thought he was dreaming, but then he almost fell to the floor. Kurt was really there, all puffy eyes and small smile.

“The hobbit is gone?”

“Shut up and hug me.” 

Puck did it, lying back in bed and pulling the covers above them. He wanted to know how it went, and how Kurt had entered his house, but the boy seemed to need his chest to rest and arms for comfort, so he just lay there, waiting.

“And yeah, I broke up with him. I promise that tomorrow I’ll be good to my new boyfriend. And by the way your mother opened the door for me; she wants to have a late lunch with us. And later you’ll have dinner with my family.”

“New boyfriend, huh?”

“Count on it, Puckerman. You did say you loved me, didn’t you?”

“Sure I did, Princess. I love you, but after tomorrow, you and me, we’ll talk about your wicked way of making me do stuff. Now let’s sleep. I want waffles for breakfast. “

Kurt laughed and closed his eyes. He hoped everything would work out.


End file.
